Talk:Pavel Chekov
PNA Page only contains the most superficial information, needs numerous TOS references, and beyond... --Gvsualan 09:06, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I have added some more depth to the events of ST2 and ST3, if you feel this helps the article, please let me know, and I would be happy to continue in a similar fashion. -- umrguy42 06:42, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) Which episodes? Does anyone feel up to the task of cataloging which episodes Chekov appears in? Its been done for Leslie and others here, but not poor Chekov. Interestingly, Leslie was probably in more episodes than Chekov. Maybe we could separate episodes such as Wink of an Eye where he only appears in stock footage. SlowLoris 02:27, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Captain? I haven't seen Star Trek Generations in ages, but I heard that the reporters on the Enterprise-B referred to him as Captain Chekov. I do know that he appeared with a Commander rank pin. If someone could verify this (it occurs within the first 10-20 minutes of the movie), that would be greatly appreciated.--Tim Thomason 07:30, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Makes me wonder if it was one of the female reporters played by Koenig's wife that said that .. anywho, if he was addressed as "captain" while wearing commander insignia, it means that he has command of a ship somewhere. fascinating... :Just for kicks, i checked non-canon sources, which state Chekov would command the Potemkin and USS Cydonia in his career (Shatner/Reeves Stevens novels), the time of Generations would be shortly before he accepted a first officer position on Excelsior (Lost Era novels). -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 14:57, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :: Wow, thanks for kinda answering my 6 month old question. Remarkably, I just asked someone today without knowing of your response. My source watched the movie, and informed me that at no point is Chekov referred to as captain. So I was mistaken. Good thoughts on the matter though.--Tim Thomason 05:06, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::Just so we're clear: No, Tim, he is not referred to as a captain. ;) --Your Source 05:31, 23 February 2006 (UTC ::::Apropos of the subject of Chekov as captain, I found it odd that in ST:III when Admiral Kirk says the Enterprise is to be decommissioned, Chekov says, "Vill ve get another ship?" Chekov speaks as if he's a member of the Enterprise crew. Shouldn't he technically be a member of the crew of whatever ship succeeded the Reliant -- and wouldn't he have been a candidate to be captain of that ship, given the death of Terrell, the man he served as first officer? :::I'm not certain, but he may only have been on temporary assignment to the Reliant, just like Data was on temporary assignment to Ba'ku in Insurrection. If not, we can assume that Admiral Kirk used his admiral powers after the destruction of the Reliant and had his duty assignment changed to the Enterprise. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:43, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Bringing this back up, I have recently re-watched Generations and Chekov is indeed referred to as 'Captain'. It is at time index 2.58, when Kirk, Scotty and Chekov exit the turbolift for the first time. The grey-suited male reporter on the right says 'Captain Chekov, what are the most significant changes of...' and is then cut off. Just so ya all know :-) --Mada101 01:58, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Something one must remember, an officer in command of a vessel, no matter what his rank, is referred to as "Captain." Sure, this is just speculation, but couldn't he have been in command of a small vessel with the rank of Commander? Of course then one has to explain why he wasn't wearing command division colors....Ssaint04 06:42, 15 March 2007 (UTC) other captains have skipped their command colors before -- Dax wore blue while captaining Defiant in the War, Krasnovsky, Scotty, and don't forget several non-command commodores and admirals seen. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:04, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Chekov's rank I also find Chekov's regression from First Officer of Reliant to Security Chief of Enterprise odd. Its as if the writers just wanted us to forget he had a stint on Reliant. We will never know if its was a temporary assignment, but given his rank it fits. He was never demoted. The only character that I know of ever to be demoted on Star Trek is Kirk. When you look at it, after about ST:II ranks start to make no sense. The writers bend over backward to explain Kirk's return to command via various methods and eventually demotion, but why is Spock and Scotty, both Captains and equal in rank to kirk taking mesly jobs as subordinates. I guess that's loyalty. Federation 05:00, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :no, in current Navy ships an aircraft carrier usually has a captain as XO and a captain of flight ops -- the other captains must fall in line behind the captain with seniority, or the captain who has command. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:03, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Chekov believes, Chekov believes... The page constantly assumes that Chekov actually believed his Russian "historical facts"--perhaps it should be rephrased to something along the lines of, "believed or acted as if he believed," or somesuch. ::I've changed all of the "believed" to "claimed"; though if it bothered you so much you could have done it yourself. ?Warp Earp? "(...)place them in a frontier setting during the time of Warp Earp". Shouldn't it be "Wyatt Earp"? cyrillic would his name be rendered "Павел Андреевич Че́ков"? and is this relevant to MA? -- Captain M.K.B. 17:59, 15 June 2006 (UTC) : I don't know if the Cyrillic is right or not, but I don't think it's relevant, unless Chekov has mentioned using Cyrillic or his name has been seen in Cyrillic (obviously). Just because he is Russian doesn't mean he uses Cyrillic, we don't know what has gone on in Moscow in the next 300 years. They used Cyrillic in the Baikonur Cosmodrome in 2363 or so, but that's it (as far as I know).--Tim Thomason 18:25, 15 June 2006 (UTC) USS Chekov Is it a certain fact that there was a starship named after him in the XXIV c.? Some people say it might be russian playwright Anton Chekhov (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anton_Chekhov). Since there is little starships named after Starfleet personnel (I can conjure up only USS Archer at the moment), it might be worth checking. Greetings :There is a picture, granted special permission by Star Trek production staff, to be shown at http://ex-astris-scientia.org -- it shows the model of the USS Chekov and it does indeed say "U.S.S. CHEKOV" on the ship's hull. It does not say "Chekhov". Thanks for checking. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:02, 28 June 2006 (UTC)